


Drawn To the Dark Side

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Dark!Reader for just a minute, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Request by @exhaustedwhovian: “*breaks down your door* hey uhhhhh gIVE ME THE AINLEY!MASTER WINK WONKS. Maybe reader is doing something and the Master is like “ah that’s hot” and readers just like “oh, wink wonk” I literally do not care if there’s a plot or not just W I N K W O N k”A/N: So this is a super random thing, but there’s a bit in here where I say that Reader likes the feeling of velvet. Velvet fuckin’ sucks, and you can fight me on that. Ainley!Master is sexy as hell, but that jacket needs to burn.
Relationships: The Master (Ainley)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Drawn To the Dark Side

It wasn’t often that The Master’s plans were foiled by anyone other than The Doctor. Most people didn’t even try, and those that did usually didn’t live to tell the tale. However rare it was for his evil schemes to be interrupted, it was even rarer for his schemes to be interrupted when they had no ill intention behind them. The Master and his companion had simply stopped by a large asteroid, Y/N having heard that they served the best milkshakes in the galaxy. They guessed that someone caught wind that The Master was going to be there, because now she was being held at gunpoint, and The Master was being held by the arms by two large thugs. A third person was there as well, but he seemed to be more the brains of the operation. He was the one pointing the gun at her.

“It’s so nice to get to see you again.” The man spoke to The Master, a look of confusion crossing Y/N’s face. He didn’t respond, only struggling against the much-larger-than-him men holding him. The man chuckled, before walking up closer to The Master. He smiled in his face for a moment before rearing back and punching him, splitting his bottom lip. Y/N gasped as she watched the blood begin dripping from the wound, but the man didn’t seem to care.

“Back when you invaded my planet, you had this little weapon. Do you remember? The way that you slaughtered my people, tore the government apart, and took my kingdom from me?” He asked, The Master managing to smile menacingly despite the injury.

“If you had been a proper ruler, your people wouldn’t have betrayed you so easily.” He smarted off, but the man simply punched him again, this time hard enough to disorient him a decent bit. Y/N noticed that the gun was no longer trained on her, the barrel now resting against The Master’s abdomen. The man used his free hand to reach in The Master’s pockets and grab the Tissue Compression Eliminator, tossing it behind him. Y/N could easily grab it, but she wanted to avoid bloodshed if at all possible.

“You know nothing of being a proper ruler. You know only chaos. However, it’s wonderful to know that I will be the one ending your games of cruelty.” The man taunted, before drawing the hammer of the gun back.

He was going to shoot The Master.

Y/N was not about to let that happen, and when she saw the fearful look on The Master’s face, his blue eyes shooting to hers as they filled with concern,

She started seeing red.

She wasn’t even sure when she made the decision to do it, but the next thing that Y/N knew, she was holding the TCE in her hands, the weapon aimed at the man.

“Let him go, or you’ll never see the light of day again.” She threatened. The man turned around, surprised. He regarded her for a moment, before moving the gun away from The Master’s stomach, aiming it at the ground as he looked at the young woman.

“Oh, his sweet Y/N. Always the one to try to stay his hand. Has he corrupted you this far, finally? To the point that you would kill for him?” He asked, stepping closer to her. Her grip on the weapon tightened, but he only smiled. The Master was still being held by the two men, his eyes bouncing back and forth between his companion and the man.

“He’s no good for you, girl. He’ll get you killed. Worse than that, he’ll probably kill you himself. He’s nothing. He’s not loyal; he doesn’t care. Instead of pointing that weapon at me, point it at your real enemy. Point it at the one here that _deserves_ to die.”

Y/N seemed to debate that in her head for a moment, looking back at The Master. The man smiled, thinking that he had her on his side, but the grin quickly fell when her eyes trained back on him, a darker look in her eyes than he’d ever seen in even The Master’s.

“I am.” She finally said, getting a confused look back from the man.

“What?” He questioned, a smirk growing on her face.

“Pointing it at the one that deserves to die.” She clarified, before pressing the switch, the man’s body shrinking horrifically as the weapon killed him. The two men holding The Master let go of him, beginning to march toward her. She didn’t hesitate in killing the two of them, the simple knowledge of their assistance in hurting The Master being enough to fuel Y/N’s hatred of them.

She simply stared down at their now doll-sized bodies as The Master walked up to her, taking the TCE and returning it to his pocket. Y/N looked up at him, and she saw a look in his eye that she didn’t recognize. She didn’t think she’d ever seen it before, but she debated its origin as they returned to the TARDIS. Once they were inside, The Master set the coordinates. He leaned on the console, not turning to look at his companion. Concerned, she walked up behind him and placed a hand on his back, the velvet feeling nice against her fingers.

“Is everything okay?” She asked sweetly, but he didn’t move to look at her. He did respond, though.

“You’re beautiful.” He answered, taking Y/N by surprise. She wasn’t expecting that. She let her hand fall from his back.

“What?” She asked, confused at his sudden statement. He turned to face her, taking her hands in his gloved ones.

“I said you’re beautiful. The way that you saved me. The darkness that overtook you in that moment. It was beautiful.” He confessed, smiling down at her. She looked down at the ground.

“He hurt you.” She said simply, and The Master tilted her head back up to look at him.

“I know, and you protected me. You should let that darkness take you more often.” He stated softly, their faces only a couple of inches apart. She looked into his eyes, and he saw that familiar spark from earlier.

“Instead of letting the darkness take me, how about I let you?” She asked, before pressing her lips to his roughly. Due to the shock, he didn’t fight back as she pressed him against the console, her hands on his neck and shoulders as she kissed him. Once he regained his wits, his hands were on her hips, pulling her closer to him. She pressed him harder against the console, grinding her hips on his. One of his hands crawled up to her hair, grabbing a handful and pulling it back.

This gave him the chance to take back control, flipping their positions so that she was the one being pinned. He kept her head tilted back, attacking the exposed skin of her neck with his lips. The soft noises coming from his companion spurred him on more as he started nipping at the skin, finding her sweet spot and concentrating his attentions there. He felt her melt under his touch, his arm and the console the only things keeping her upright. She eventually tugged on his hair as well, The Master leaning back and observing the many marks he’d just left on her. She looked at him with hooded eyes, before clearing her throat and speaking.

“I don’t think the TARDIS is going to much appreciate us fucking on her console.” She stated plainly, The Master not even pretending not to be turned on by her vulgarity. She was going all kinds of dark today, and he was _loving it_. He nodded, before putting his hands on her hips and commanding her to jump, her legs going around his waist and his hands under her as he carried her to the nearest bedroom. As much as the TARDIS may have protested to their original location, she must not have protested at what they were doing, because the first door that they came across upon leaving the console room was the one that lead to The Master’s bedroom.

He kicked it open, letting it slam behind him as he made his way to the bed and dropped her, the woman bouncing slightly from the cushion. She quickly removed her shirt as The Master threw off his gloves before unbuttoning and removing his jacket. She kicked off her shoes and slipped out of her jeans as well, leaving her in her underwear. The Master, given that he wears about five hundred layers, wasn’t done yet. She was nearly nude in front of him, and he still had on his dress pants and button up. She began to protest this inequality, but he shushed her by kissing her again, pressing her down against the bed gently.

She busied her hands with the buttons of his shirt as he took control of the kiss, biting her lip roughly. When she gasped he forced his tongue into her mouth, softly massaging hers with his own. She finally got the buttons undone, sliding the white fabric off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. This left him in his pants and her in her undergarments. He pulled back, pulling her up with him into a sitting position. His hand moved back to the clasp of her bra, impressively managing to undo it one-handed. As the lacey article fell from her shoulders, he smiled softly as her swiftly-reddening cheeks.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, my dear Y/N.” He said gently as he looked down at the freshly exposed skin. She nodded, smiling back at him. He pushed her back onto the bed, crawling over her, before latching his mouth onto one of her breasts. She gasped at his sudden movement, his tongue swirling around her hardened nipple. She tangled her fingers in his dark hair, pulling it slightly. He bit down gently, causing a pleasured yelp to come from the woman under him. He took great satisfaction in that, moving to her other breast as he let his hand continue with the first one.

After a bit of that, she thumped him upside the head. He looked up at her questioningly, but the impatient look on her face told him everything he needed to know. He rose up, leaving her laying down this time, and hooked his fingers under the sides of her underwear, sliding it down her legs. He threw the garment across the room, before turning back to her and spreading her legs. He felt her start to resist and looked up at her with an amused look.

“Not so courageous anymore, are we?” He asked, earning an annoyed look from his lover. He laughed, before letting his hands roam up the inside of her thighs, eventually reaching the place that she wanted him to touch so badly. She felt a slender finger dip into her folds and she let out a soft squeak. She knew that she was already soaked, and the knowledge that The Master now knew was making her both embarrassed and excited. The aforementioned man smirked down at her as he felt how wet she was.

“You’re a bit excited, hmm?” He questioned, before inserting a finger into her, pumping it in and out slowly. She mewled quietly, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders as one hand toyed with his hair. He added another finger soon afterwards, increasing his speed as her noises increased. He began using his thumb to gently massage her clit, her body jolting in response. He could tell that she was only moments away from going over the edge, and was planning on stopping, but when he heard a desperate ‘ _Master!_ ’ come out of her mouth, he changed plans. He wanted to hear that again.

He sped up more, her nails digging into his shoulders as she came. Her moans were music to his ears, but even more so were the exclamations of his name, her beautiful voice letting his title roll off her tongue perfectly. It was almost enough to take him over the edge with her, but he knew that it wasn’t the time for that yet. He withdrew his fingers from her, wiping them on the bedspread, before undoing his pants. Y/N’s eyes started to widen, but quickly screwed shut as she burst into a fit of giggles. The Master looked absolutely offended, but she shook her head, indicating that she wasn’t giggling at what he thought she was.

“I never would’ve thought that, of all people, you would be one to go commando.” She commented, before reeling in her giggles.

“Sorry, that just… caught me off guard.” She finished, before shyly looking back at him, a very annoyed look on his face.

“You know, I could easily just leave you here to suffer.” He threatened, but the brush of her hand against his cock eliminated any resolve in the threat.

“No, I don’t think you could.” She replied smugly, before using the hand on his shoulder to pull him down so that he was at the right level. She positioned him against her entrance, squirming against him. He let out a moan, making Y/N smile.

“Now, are you gonna do this properly, or must I do everything myse-” She was interrupted by a sharp thrust from the man on top of her, pushing his way into her quickly. She cried out, her hands returning to his shoulders as she grew accustomed to his size. It took only seconds before she was wiggling her hips, a gentle request for him to move. He, however, was not so gentle. This all started because of the darkness within both of them being unleashed earlier that day, and that darkness wasn’t finished.

He began thrusting roughly immediately, sharp yelps coming from the girl below him. He would’ve been concerned that he was hurting her, but the smile on her face and moans falling from her lips confirmed that she was enjoying the harshness as much as he was. He could feel her nails digging into his back and shoulders, nail indents and scratches being left all over his top half. He shifted slightly, hitting a spot inside her that made her clench around him and arch her back.

“Oh god yes, _Master!_ ” She cried out, and the sound of his name being screamed in ecstasy nearly drove him over the edge. He was determined to take her down with him, though.

He aimed for that spot inside her that made her scream so loudly, hitting it repeatedly with every thrust. It wasn’t long after that that he felt her body begin to flutter around him as she got closer. She locked eyes with him, silently asking for permission. He would’ve messed with her, taking her to the edge and back over and over until she was a whimpering mess, but his desire for his own release made him decide to wait until another time for that. Instead, he leaned down next to her ear, his lips grazing it slightly.

“Come, darling. _Come for your Master._ ” He commanded darkly, and the hypnotic sound of his voice combined with an especially sharp thrust sent Y/N reeling as she came, the increased tightness around him making The Master follow only a second later. She clung to him as she rode out her orgasm, his arms shaking as he struggled to hold himself up. 

Once they recovered from their highs, he pulled out slowly, moving to get off the bed. Y/N whimpered, reaching out to him.

“I’ll be back, my dear.” He promised, leaning over and kissing her gently. He went and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it and returning to his companion’s side. He had her keep her position as he cleaned her up, the warm rag feeling good against her now aching thighs. Once done, he threw the rag in his laundry hamper and returned to the bedside. He scooped her up from her horizontal position on the bed, repositioning her to lay on it properly. He crawled back onto it, laying himself next to her.

She turned and curled up next to him, resting her head on his bare chest. She could hear his double hearts beating, the sound giving her a sense of comfort as she remembered that they belong to her.

The Master wrapped an arm around her, using the other to play with her hair. Seeing her soft smile as she laid on his chest made him realize that, as much as he enjoyed seeing his gentle companion’s dark side, he much preferred it when he was the monster. Where would the fun be if there was nothing to corrupt?

“I love you.” She mumbled quietly, even The Master’s hearing only barely picking it up.

…

No. He couldn’t corrupt her.


End file.
